Online Friends Can Be Mad (PewDieCry)
by Todd Lunar
Summary: It was just another typical day for a man with other personalities. Talk to your online friends, hide what you hear everyday from those friends, avoid the outside world. That is, until his friend comes to visit and they fall for each other. What will happen? Will the other personalities get in the way of their relationship? (Not enough characters for the whole summary; read inside)


**(Full summary: It was just another typical day for a man with other personalities. Talk to your online friends, hide what you hear everyday from those friends, avoid the outside world. That is, until his friend comes to visit and they fall for each other. What will happen? Will the other personalities get in the way of their relationship? Will his friend leave, never to speak to him again? Or will they find a way to stay together?)**

Cry's POV

"Fuck this shit!" I yelled, pushing myself away from my computer desk. My online friends' laughter came thought my headset, laughing at my anger. Little did they know that it partially wasn't me. "That's bullshit!" I started to laugh along with them. I mentally cursed at Virus again as the game crashed.

Pewds looked at me, or well, my mask over skype. "Why'd you leave, Cry?"

"Computer's being a dick again." I lied.

He sighed. "You should really get that piece of junk looked at."

I adjusted my mask. "It's a new computer!"

He scoffed. "That's bullshit!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Night, Cry." The blonde exited out, ending the call, taking his Swedish accent with him.

I abandoned my headset and went straight to the bathroom, searching for my pills.

"You aren't going to find them." A distorted voice escaped my lips.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me where they are!" I growled, digging through the medicine cabinet and drawers under the sink.

"Probably somewhere in the sewer water by now."

I threw the nearest pill bottle on the ground, trying to control my anger. I wouldn't sleep well for the next week until I could get another refill.

**Pewdie's POV**

I sighed and pushed myself away from the desk, making my headphones slip off in the process. While running a hand through my feathery hair I walked into the kitchen and opened up the small fridge I owned. There was nothing in there I was in the mood for, so I shut it and decided to text one of my online friends.  
No response.  
It wasn't to uncommon for Minx not to reply so I just mentally shrugged it off and continued walking around my house being bored as hell. It always sucked whenever all my online friends got offline. I do have friends that I sometimes enjoy hanging out with, but to me online friends are better but hey, that's just my opinion.  
I finally decided to sit on the couch and watch some T.V. My mind wandered off to my friends. I wonder what they're doing right now. Maybe they're having way more fun than me. Well obviously, I never wanted to admit it but I was lonely. I knew they were people who cared, and people who wanted to talk to me... But for some reason I still feel lonely. But the thought that in the morning I would be able to talk to my friends made me happy, they were the best things to ever happen in my life. We had all talked about meeting sometime, and we were all saving money up for the occasion. Even though meeting them would be the best day of my whole life, I was still scared. What if we spent too much time together and ended up hating one another? Or they didn't like the way I did something? Or they'll realize how much of an idiot I am and drop me...?  
Why am I thinking like this? Of course it'll be fine! We're best friends and would never be separated!

I decided to look at the screen only to realize that his sister died.

"Noo!" I screamed and watched the screen intently. How the hell did I miss so much of the fucking season finale!? I guess I'm going to have to watch it again...

Since I had missed almost the whole thing I shut off the television, and walked into my bedroom. Of course the logical thing to do is to sleep, since it was 11:53 P.M. But I'm a rebel like that!  
I grabbed my laptop and laid on my king-sized bed, opening it up and browsing the internet. Glancing at the clock informed me that a time had passed making it, 2:24 A.M. I don't care! I am the baddest moefoe out there. Supposed to sleep at 10? Psssshhhh. I do what I wa-

My eyes closed unexpectedly and I fell asleep.

* * *

_**I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS COLLAB. Hope you bros liked it. I'm writing with one of my bestest bros, china17146. You should go follow her. 3 (She is on wattpad. Here is her link: user/china17146 ) This is just an intro, written by both of us. I wrote Cry's POV, and she wrote Pewdie's. Yup. Well I'm going to sleep. *heartsign* *brofist***_


End file.
